


Perfect Nose

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Shield bash, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire





	Perfect Nose

The air was too cold, and hot all at once. His breath was thick, caught in his throat as eyes watched the Inquisitor swing the weight of her blade. _Jab, jab, thrust, stab, swing, stab._ And as Amelia swings the metal through the dummy, head flying off, rolling towards his feet he thinks one who be unlucky to be staring down her blade. Many called him the possessed man on the field, Cullen didn’t get on the battle that much. His duty kept him here. But no one praised her, perhaps it was she was always fighting, always showing she was not someone to mess with –

“Cullen are you going to just stand there and stare?”

He jerks his head up, face flushing at the fact he had been caught shameless eyeing his friend. She was very fun to watch, not many female warriors, let alone female warriors who happened to consider _him_ a friend.

Cullen rubs his neck like every time something happens, “Sorry I was, ah, distracted by the way you carelessly slashed at the dummy.” He chuckled at her pout.

“Me? Careless? Commander I hope you’re ready to eat those words.”

Amelia waved the recruits out of the sparring ring, and of course a crowd formed. A crowd always formed when the Inquisitor and Commander were going at it. It was always a spectacle to watch, and as bets were going back and forth Amelia pulled off the blouse of her ‘Skyhold uniform’, being in her breast band and soft leather trousers made it easier. Cullen stripped his fur surcoat and cotton shirt, smirking as he watched his opponent stretch.

Amelia had her dragon wing shield, a gift from her brother, and her sword from her Templar training years. Her smug confident grin always had an effect on the masses, cheers and screams erupted from them as she took her stance.

The thing was, Amelia was built like a _tank_ , muscles formed from years of use and wearing the heavy armor that she did, almost like him. There was a reason she took the brunt of the damage when she went out on an excursion much to everyone’s dismay.

“Alright Commander, Time to eat your words”

“Your move Inquisitor” He replied back.

Metal clashed in the heat of mid-day. They had been going at it for well over an hour, neither willing to give up the fight. Both breathing considerably harder, sweat beading and rolling off their backs. Cullen lunged at her, she blocking it with her shield, pushing him back with the weight of both the metal and herself. The glare from the sun bounced off the metal, and Cullen used it to his advantage. He didn’t normally do so but it seemed there was no end in sight, Amelia was going to go until one of them was flat of their back.

With his shield, Cullen directed the glare to her eyes and of course she squints. But with a grin as bright as the sun he was using she suddenly lunges at his. This position left him open, something he had not taken into account.

Amelia smashes her shield on his face, there was a distinct crunching sound, Cullen grunted, head snapping back from the force and falling back onto the wooden posts. One hand held him up while the other wrapped around his face. He could feel the sensation of something dripping down his face and attempted to stem the flow.

In the heat of the moment Amelia had lost control and used more than intended, immediately regretting it.

She rushed over, kneeling next to him running her hands over him checking for injuries. She moved his hand away to find his nose cut open and turning purple, blood dripping down onto his chest, it didn’t have that broken look to it but still.   _Not again, not again, please don’t let his nose be broken again._

Cullen brushes her hands away, getting up but wobbly. For a second Amelia is afraid he’s lost so much blood, but then remembers its just his nose. “Again?” he grunts.

“Maybe you need a new nose.” Amelia gets up with him, wiping the blood from his lips. To anyone else that would have seemed an intimate moment; brushing one’s lips; well then one clearly hasn’t met Amelia, she seemed so un-phased at it; and Cullen the same.

In fact they were so comfortable with one another it seemed un-natural. Then again both had so much in common.  Warriors and all.

“You alright though? I didn’t mean to hit you that hard…” Amelia mumbles, avoiding him for fear she would catch him smiling and start laughing at it all.

“I’m fine, a quick healing potion and I’ll be good. It doesn’t feel like you broke it this time.”

“I need to stop breaking you’re perfect nose.” She said in more of an aside to herself.

Cullen smirks “Perfect nose eh?”

Amelia laughs, her hands folded on her stomach before wiping her eyes. The flirt game is _on_. Her fingers walk up his bare chest before flicking his chin.

“Commander I’m _sure_ there are other _perfect_ things, but at this moment it is your nose.” Cullen lets out a low genuine chuckle, even while his face flushes with color at her comment.

Amelia joins him on the laugh before picking up her blouse, “Tomorrow let’s not spar, I think a good game of chess is suitable.” She pauses before smiling and winking at him, “Besides I don’t think your nose could take more punishment.”

Cullen nods, laughing with her before she walks up the stairs to the main hall. Of course she left him with cleaning up the mess, so typical. But at least tomorrow he’ll get to crush her nose (metaphorically) at chess.


End file.
